A Deal That Changed Their Destinies
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: As an immortal demon who made deals, a pink haired demon never understood human emotion and thought. But when a monk who chained her to the mortal world dies leaving her to spend eternity alone, a family appears with a young boy who changes everything. "Immortals and mortals aren't meant to coincide." Multiple pairings. Main one is Amuto. Rated for T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone. So I know I have other stories I should write but I felt like writing this one. So I will.**

**Ikuto: Another Amuto.**

**Shadow: She likes Shugo Chara stories if you couldn't tell.**

**Print: Nerdy-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or the characters, only this plot is hers pyu.**

**Beginning**

As a demon I can never quite understand what about the human world makes it so interesting. It's one of the many mysteries never to be answered. Another would be what makes humans such a vicious race. Even demons are frightened of the nastiness homo sapiens harbor as they move through life.

For eons I have watched earth and the humans who move about. Each of their lives is nothing more then a scratch on the earth. Even the ones who draw in the attention of others are fleeting in existence and will eventually be forgotten falling into history as though they never existed. Well, most do. Only the most wretched will be remembered. The mass murderers, they tyrants, the theives.

I never had any interest in the human race. I was a deal maker. A trader per-say. I did my job, It was how I ate.

Devouring the dreams of my partners.

Someone would come to me asking for help and in exchange I'd feast on their dreams and desires until it was time for me to collect their souls for Lord Lucifer.

It should've stayed that way. It shouldn't have been this easy for me to be trapped.

He appeared before me. The monk. Tricked me into making a deal with him only, stupidly, I locked my own chain binding me to do whatever he said. However like all humans, he eventually left. The deal didn't break. I was trapped at his shrine unable to leave. His spell bound me.

Then one day a couple moved in.

A gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and a dark haired man with a face that would've made many humans and demons swoon. I was unlike them.

Being born with rare golden eyes I could see all that was hidden. The man was sick.

Along with the couple came a toddler who looked much like his father. The woman with her round belly would always keep the boy close. Not long after they arrived though, a girl was born and the mother became even more protective of her young son. However the brat managed to wander off one day. That is where this begins.

XxX

"These humans intruding upon my home. I'll soon frighten them off. Being disturbed isn't something I enjoy." The wind rustled the trees as a beautiful pale woman sat on a large sakura tree just out front of an old, rickety shrine. Old but large. It took up much of the surrounding lands and the view around was breath taking.

The female in the tree wore a loose black and red kimono, her pink hair fell down past her feet and her eyes cold gold stared unrelentingly outward. Two horns curled from the side of her head around her skull pointing to the world behind her with black tips. Her long legs straightened and she glided down gracefully landing without a sound.

Her bare feet touched the ground and her eyes closed slowly a sad look brushing her face for only an instant before she straightened herself shaking away any emotion she'd felt.

Not feeling the ground, the wind, water. Any element was out of reach for her. She should've become used to that yet an odd human phrase still gripped her.

"Stupid monk. Leaving me bound to this worthless world. It's turning me soft who's to say what foolish reaction I'll have next." She crossed her arms tilting her hip to one side. "Humans are the weakest race for this reason. They feel emotion. Emotions are unneeded."

"Who are you?!"

The demon spun around annoyed searching for who had spoken so rudely to her.

Fluffy midnight hair and azure eyes. A white button up shirt and some dark shorts. From behind the shrine's sign that was stationed in the garden a five year old boy peered at the female.

"You're the child of those humans, are you not?" She tilted her head. "Tell me little one, do you truly see me?"

"Of course I do, you're right there!" The boy snapped back.

The demon narrowed her eyes her long eyelashes tangling. "Humans don't normally see demons. Boy, are you a spiritualist?"

"What's that?" The boy asked back his brows slanted down as he tried to look threatening, that only amused the demon and she walked towards them sliding over the ground.

"Perhaps it's only because you are a child. Most likely in a few years you won't see me. Demons are only seen by those willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" The boy asked.

"Yes, let me make it easier for your little brain to understand." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I use magic to grant people their wishes."

"You grant wishes!" The boy brightened eyes widening.

The demon chuckled. "Yes."

"Then... can you make my daddy better?"

"What will you give me if I do?" She inquired crossing her arms once more.

"What do you want?"

The walked to the boy bending down she grabbed his chin studying him closely. "Your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"For each of the wishes I grant you I'll eat one of your dreams. If you have no dreams for me." She smiled. "I'll just devour your memories."

The boy swallowed. "If I let you eat my wishes, you'll heal my daddy right?"

"For one dream yes." She answered.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, my friend."

The demon laughed a melodious tune. "I have no need for friendship, boy."

"Then why are you so sad?" The boy asked.

Looking into his azure eyes the demon frowned her face loosing it's emotion. A blank slate. She released him turning so her side faced him.

"If saying yes will get you off my back. I agree. I'll be your friend. In exchange I get to take you with me when the world decides to spit you out. I get to take you on a trip."

"A trip! Okay."

The demon turned to leave but stopped when something pulled on her sleeve.

"I'm Ikuto, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Name?"

"Yeah, your my friend so what's your name?"

The demon looked away. "Amulet."

"Can I call you Amu?"

Amulet looked at the boy. "If that is what you wish."

The boy let go of her sleeve and she floated away to complete her end of the bargain.

**Me: So I hope you like how I started this. It's just the set up. I decided to make Utau younger than normal and Amu older than normal. I mean, she's kind of an immortal demon. **

**Ikuto: I'm a kid.**

**Shadow: You'll be older in the next chapter. Not by much. But you'll be older. The chapter will also be longer next time.**

**Print: Nerdy-chan sure likes supernatural subjects pyu.**

**Me: Oooohhh you have no idea. Well anyway I hoped you guys liked the chapter. **

**Shadow: Review.**

**Ikuto: Make it so I can be older and not some stupid five year old.**

**Print: We hope you continue reading pyu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm really happy you guys like this story so here's the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: You could've just started it.**

**Print: Ikuto you need to quiet your lips pyu.**

**Shadow: After that sorry excuse for a comeback- NerdyGirl doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters. only this plot is hers.**

**Five Years Later**

Amu watched amused as a group of girls crowded around Ikuto following him as he made his way up the steps to the shrine on the hill. A bag in one hand. A violin slung over his shoulder.

The girls each tried to gain his attention to no avail.

Girls weren't the only ones who followed. Two males, (one with a wide grin, one with a dazzling princely aura) each only one or two years younger then Ikuto.

The boys drew attention as well. Once they got to the top of the steps, that's when it went bad. Ikuto, clearly having enough of the nonsense, spun around and flipped up one of the girls skirts earning a squeal and a retreat from the shocked fangirls.

"Where did the innocent boy go." Amu chuckled leaning on one arm. The sakura petals fell around her.

Ikuto turned away from the sight of the enraged females racing away and his gaze fell to Amu in the tree who jerked her hand in a wave smiling at him. In response Ikuto stuck out his tongue. Amu rolled her eyes and Ikuto said something to the other two boys. They nodded and ran into the house. Ikuto walked over to Amu looking up at her.

"I can see up your kimono."

"When can't you?" Amu blinked. "Your way of saying hello became tiring two years ago. Come up with something new."

She pushed off floating down. She still stood higher then him, but he was growing rapidly, barely seven inches separated their heights.

"You brought your violin to school again, was 'she' there."

Ikuto snorted turning away. "You're delusional."

Amu smirked. "Am I? Suddenly deciding to take up the violin without any warning. I know for a fact you aren't being impacted by anything, you're too independent for that. No way your father could have convinced you. After I saved him you two barely spoke." She crouched down in front of Ikuto forcing him to look at her. "It must be someone you fancy. Unless your gay, which I highly doubt, it's a girl. I only asked if she was at school. Not if I could have her home address. Speaking of which do you know where she lives?"

"I don't see how any of this matters."

"So you do!" Amu laughed standing up. "You should enjoy your childhood Ikuto. But I hope hurry and grow up."

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because grown ups can have so much more fun." Amu crossed her arms. "Plus I can't have any fun when no one of legal age comes over. It's been years. Heck at this point I'd settle for a woman. I'm just too bored."

"Weirdo." Ikuto muttered.

Amu laughed she leaned down next to his ear. "You'll see what I mean one day, every demon craves what I speak off." She bit his ear and he jumped. He backed away his calm mask breaking as he blushed glaring at Amu.

"Stupid old hag!" He rushed away and Amu laughed loudly.

"You're the one who befriended me first!"

Whenever Ikuto didn't bring his friends over he'd hang around Amu playing his violin as she listened happily. He was a prodigy. So much so that some of the world's finest composers would appear at the shrine to talk about scholarships and tours. As it was Ikuto's father was already a renowned violinist.

Other then playing the violin Ikuto and her would have conversations, she'd say something that would spark a small argument that Ikuto would bring full force and she'd end up having to chase the kid all around the shrine and garden ending with him panting as his head lay in her lap and her contently brushing his hair, almost like a cat's fur.

"Amu!" Amu spun around as a young blonde girl raced towards her stumbling. The girl ran around Amu's legs happily staring up at her with bright purple eyes.

"Utau, how are you today?" Amu smiled bending down. Only Ikuto and Utau were the one's who received her affection. But she remembered not to become too attached to either.

"I'm good! Kukai's here today!" Utau grinned bouncing up and down in a flouncy white lolita dress that twirled around her knees.

"I noticed. You still plotting to be his bride?"

"I will marry him!" Utau declared pouting.

"Of course. I never said you wouldn't. I don't have to worry about you being married. Ikuto on the other hand, he'll be lucky if he gets a steady girlfriend."

"Steady girlfriend?" Utau tilted her head adorably.

"It means someone who could possibly be his wife."

"Amu could be Ikuto's wife!" Utau clapped her hands. "Then we could be sisters!"

Her eyes closing Amu sighed. "That's very nice Utau, but I can't marry Ikuto. I'm already supposed to marry someone else." Amu's eyes shadowed when she opened them.

"Marry who?"

"A man who people call the overlord." Amu said. "His human name would be... Sanjou Kairi."

XxX

"Sir she's been missing for a quarter of a century I highly doubt she's still in existence. She must have been exercised, or purified."

A handsome man, muscularly built with calculating eyes, long green hair, and a black kimono gripped the hilt of a sword. Two fox ears twitched as a scantly clad purple haired woman sat one leg on top of the other on a large throne.

"Get over this chaotic infatuation you have with the dream eating demon. She's of no importance. I went through the trouble of kidnapping you a new bride and all you do is lock her up and avoid her. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kidnap an angel nowadays without getting zapped into nonexistence?"

"I'm not interested in angels." The male muttered.

"Well get interested. I'm tired of your mopey lovesick bullshit. Now grow some balls back, that is if you even had any in the first place, and go do your job. We have souls that need to be collected and deals to be made."

"Of course my King." The male bowed to the female.

"Kairi you were always the best at what you did because you were ruthless. Then you let something ground you. You're obviously harboring anger. If you feel the need to release any of it then use the angel as a way to vent. I got you it to do with it what you wanted."

"Understood my King."

**Me: So yeah I wanted to make Amu a bit better at comebacks and maintaining her emotions. She is a demon after all.**

**Ikuto: And you made me into Amu.**

**Shadow: Not really, I don't remember Amu flipping up girls skirts.**

**Print: Response time pyu!**

**xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: Thank you for deciding to read my story. I hope I didn't disappoint your curiousity and that you're going to continue on. Thank you for your review.**

**PervertedForMyPeeps: Thank you for reading this. I'm happy you're enjoying it and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first. I hope you'll continue reading. **

**YukiAnessa: Awww I appreciate how much you're enjoying it. I'm happy you like it! This chapter was as likable as the first hopefully. Please continue reading.**

**Me: Thank you all for reading and to those who favorited or followed my story: magicalbelievers, manga4eva, xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx, Riri-kun, princess-alice-malfoy-granger, PervertedForMyPeeps, Shoujo Ninja. Thank you all it made my day knowing you liked this story. Thank you to all the other viewers as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Shadow: You guys should know this chick here started a joint story with another writer aka Shoujo Ninja. The story is for Fairy Tail and it's Gale or Gajevy. It's called 'The Shrimp and the Beast' if you like Fairy Tail check it out.**

**Me: I'll try to update every Friday. Until then have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Olay! Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: Update, chop chop. **

**Shadow: She knows. So shut up**

**Print: Nerdy-chan doesn't own shugo chara or the characters only the plot is hers pyu.**

**Thirteen Years After the Deal Was Made**

It was happening again. Another girl. Another face that would never appear twice at the shrine. Ikuto led her into the house and Amu sighed leaning back against the bottom of the tree. The sun was already setting as he returned. And when he returned most days the sun had nearly disappeared.

"Can't he bring home someone for me to play with?" The pinkette brushed her fingers through her head. "While I am a dream eater I'm still a demon and I feel so deprived. That stupid pervert isn't allowing me anything."

Half an hour passed before Ikuto came out shirtless with a pair of loose pants on.

"So was it another strike out with this girl? Not the one you're looking for?" Amu asked flipping onto her belly. She propped her head on her hands her feet swaying back and forth.

"I don't have sex for love." Ikuto scoffed.

Amu fluttered her eyes. "That's a shame Mr. Hotshot. These girls really seem to like you." She rolled onto her back her legs bending and her arms stretching out above her head in Ikuto's direction. "But that's what makes you a human I like so much. You're heartless when it comes to love. You most likely won't become its victim."

"Most likely..."

"Hmmm?" Amu lifted her upper body so she could rest the crown of her head on the ground. Ikuto turned upside down with the rest of the world. "Play your violin."

"I left in inside."

"I don't care I'm bored."

Ikuto walked over standing inches away from her head so he could look down on her. "I'm not your slave."

Amu smirked. "Oh really? Who's the one who saved your father from certain death?"

"My mother told me he might have made it."

"How naive." Amu laughed. "Ikuto thirteen years ago you moved in. One of the first things I noticed, was how very sick your father was. Ikuto if you hadn't made the deal he'd be dead before your seventh birthday. His disease was slowly, painfully, deteriorating every thing in his body." She stood up standing in front of him. He now reached almost eight inches taller then her. "I saved your father Ikuto."

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "If anything, your my slave."

"Ikuto?" The girl from before appeared in the frame of the sliding door. She was fixing her uniform smoothing it out.

With a chuckle Amu released Ikuto zooming over to the girl.

"Is this what you want Ikuto? Vain women who form potentially dangerous illusory relationships with you? Because just as I did with your father, I can see into this girl's mind. It's a dangerous place. Careful how you let her down."

"Who were you talking to?" The girl asked as though Amu didn't exist. Technically Amu didn't exist.

"No one. Just voicing my thoughts." Ikuto shrugged.

"Okay. Well... I'll see you at school. Maybe we can eat lunch together." She shyly fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and when Ikuto seemed to nod she hurried away to grab her bag.

"Poor lamb." Amu murmured. "The wolf captured her gaze and devoured her. He has no reason left to feast on her."

Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Weren't you the one who told me to hurry and grow up so I could enjoy the adult things?"

"Of course. But you never leave anything for me to enjoy. On top of that you always seem to pick emotionally unstable partners."

"Emotionally unstable?"

"Yes I phrased that poorly." Amu crossed her arms. "Human partners are always bad decisions."

"The only nonhuman I know." Ikuto moved towards Amu. "Is you." He stopped when he reached her and she laughed.

"No kid, I doubt that. Why not try and find a succubus or something. They'd frenzy over you."

"They'd frenzy? Are you not like them?" Ikuto asked.

The pinkette put her hands on her hips swaying them to the side. "I, like all things, have trouble seeing a young brat as a potential sex friend." She ran her hand along his check walking past him back out to her sakura tree. "It's like you dating that fourth grader, Ami."

"You're comparing me to a child." Ikuto's voice was stone.

"To me that is what you are. I'm simply stating the truth." She shrugged. "On the topic of love I realized my pervious statement about you not being susceptible wasn't true. If I remember you had a crush on a girl in grade school."

She looked to him. "Does that crush still stand for you?"

"I never had a crush to begin with." Not a second passed when he replied.

Amu shrugged looking up into the sky that was quickly turning black. "It's almost time."

"That time of the month where demons are on their periods?"

Amu didn't respond. Instead she waited patiently. The sun vanished and the moon began to take it's place. The full moon shining brightly. The pinkette untied her kimono stepping out in only her undergarments absorbing the light of the moon. Sure the sun was bright and powerful but it was by the moons like that the devil's children got their strength. Most of her skin being exposed to the light Amu pushed off the ground landing on her favorite tree branch so she could sit and relax.

"I guess moonlight to demons would be like rain to humans on a dry day. Or a cool breeze in a hot temperature. Sunlight appearing when it's cold."

"You've told me that already."

"I know." Amu looked down at him. "But it bugs you. So it makes me happy."

"Hag."

"Child."

"Ikuto!" Thirteen year old Utau reared her head as she appeared in front of the house. She had probably been studying with a friend. A short girl stood beside her with a tired look on her face. Both seemed to notice Ikuto's lack of shirt, Utau face palmed and the girl beside her sniffed turning away completely uninterested.

"I like the short one." Amu said to Ikuto. Utau must have heard her as well because she sighed gesturing for the girl to go inside while she ran over to talk with Ikuto.

"Amu, is it period time?" Utau called up with a grin.

In response Amu waved down at the blonde taking in a deep breath. "This feels so nice!"

She wasn't expecting what happened next. Something crashed into her sending her flying into the shrine.

"I found you!"

Amu blinked as she stared at a surprised and overjoyed face.

"You... you're okay!" Strong arms pulled her into a hug before backing away and yanking her into a kiss.

"So, uh, what's going on?" The man pulled away not letting his arms leave Amu. Utau stood wide eyed with a small grin on her face and Ikuto seemed to almost glare.

"Let me go." Amu said to the male as she pushed his arms away. She stood up dusting herself off. "Utau you remember when I told you about that fiance of mine?"

Ikuto turned to his sister who was nodding, she then looked back at him with a shrug.

"Well this is him. Kairi."

Amu looked back at the fox demon. "Tell me why you're here."

"That's all you have to say after years?" Kairi held up his hands. "Never mind," He smiled wrapping his arms around her and Amu felt his breath on her shoulder as he leaned into it. "I just can't believe it's you. You have no idea how long I searched for you. What I did. I never gave up, no matter what he said."

That made Amu freeze. "Y-you talked with _him_?" She began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto walked towards the couple when Amu shoved Kairi away.

"Did he follow you?! Is he here?! Tell me where he is!"

"Who?" Utau asked.

"The King of Hell." Kairi reached for Amu but the pinkette backed away.

"No, no, no, no. I can't go back." Amu shook her head. Her eyes were wide. "Not if he knows I'm gone."

"Why not?" Ikuto was looking at Kairi as he spoke mistrust filling his azure orbs.

Amu slid down the wall when she bumped into it. "He makes examples of anyone who he believes had betrayed him. I've been missing for nearly forty years. How do you think he'll react to my return?"

She rubbed her arms.

"I'll protect you." Kairi promised.

"Yeah, sure you will." Amu looked sadly at him. "He already thinks I'm dead doesn't he?"

Kairi didn't respond.

"Thought so. If I return now he'd be the one to kill me. But not before humiliating me." She continued to rub her arms. "That always was what he was good at."

"So you plan to stay here?" Kairi wondered.

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted. The other reason I haven't returned in all these years was that the man who originally owned this place had put a barrier on it. As a demon I can't leave. Even if I find a way to get through the barrier the moment I exhibit demonic power I'd slingshot back. I'm trapped in the barrier."

Ikuto's fists had clenched. "You never told us."

"It was need to know and you didn't."

"So that's the only reason you never ran away?" Utau's looked at Amu with a glimmer of hope. Maybe she thought the pinkette would say no.

"Yes. Not wanting to face humiliation, being unable to. Both. There was no other reason for me to stay."

"What about us?!" Utau asked with teary eyes.

Amu smirked her honey orbs lifeless. "You two are humans. Eventually you'd leave, wouldn't it make sense for me to leave first." With a sigh the pinkette stood up. "I'm wasting moonlight." She clasped her hands behind her head. "It was a good day until you showed up Kairi. Then I lost my cool, and everyone turned into a Debby-downer."

She moved through the rooms after looking at the gaping whole that had been left in the roof. Boy the kids would have fun explaining that one to mom.

"Amu!"

On queue Kairi followed her shouting her name.

"What can I help you with?" She spoke with sarcasm.

"You said you can't leave?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Kairi, why do you want to know?"

"You can't leave as long as you exhibit demon characteristics?"

"Correct again."

"Well what if I were to tell you I knew a way to block out your demonic side."

Her eyebrows raising, a smile danced to Amu's face.

"Tell me more."

**Me: So yup yups there you go. Chapter 3**

**Ikuto: Where's the shipping.**

**Me: Coming up really soon. I promise.**

**Print: She's not lying pyu. She has a plan pyu.**

**Shadow: Review if you guys can.**

**Me: Update next friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone! So uh, yeah. Time to update. **

**Ikuto: So update.**

**Print: She knows pyu.**

**Shadow: NerdyGirl doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters only this plot is hers.**

"You're not serious."

"Have you ever known me to be a person who joked about anything?"

"Kairi I'm not doing this."

"Do you have any other idea?"

"... You're sure this will work?"

"Positive."

"So how do I do this?"

"Just jump in."

"Okay how?"

"Like normal."

The two demons stared down at the motionless body of a seven year old. Amazingly she closely resembled Amu. Pink hair, honey eyes, pale skin, long eyelashes. As Kairi had stated.

_"It'll only work if the body closely resembles the demon."_

"So it's just a normal possession?" Amu asked tilting her head.

"Normal possession."

With a sigh Amu took a deep breath before leaning down to plant a kiss on the child's lips, as their lips brushed Amu was yanked forward. At first it was dark then she opened her eyes. The sky faced her it's clouds light and fluffy as always.

"Kairi I don't see how this helps any." She looked around. She was alone. "Funny, very funny, come out now."

She noticed a change in her voice. She hadn't possessed anyone in a while but she didn't remember her voice ever changing without her wanting it to.

Sitting up Amu again called for Kairi. She noticed writing on the ground.

_'You have three hours in that body before you will be forced out. Be back here by then, if you aren't you'll be pulled away from the body and yanked back here. While you are in this child's corpse of a body you can't use any of your power. These three hours will only be able to be used once a week. Have care on how they're used.'_

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Amu stood up looking down at the outfit she wore. "Seriously? A bunny hoodie and ducky shorts? Don't even get me started on the sparkly kitty shoes and the lady bug back pack."

_'Stop complaining and move, you're wasting time.'_

"Fine, fine. See you later."

Amu hummed as she skipped towards the stairs. She paused at where the border had been, slowly she stepped over it. Nothing happened. With a smile she pushed forward. The climb down the steps took more out of her then she thought it would.

Once she reached the ground, Amu pulled up her hood two light pink ears flopping as she moved. It took her a few minutes before she reached the town and when she did she she was a bit surprised at the students she saw. It was ten in the morning so some college kids were understandable. But there were some pretty obvious highschoolers and some middle schoolers that acted too suspicious for their own good.

"Dude you got cigarettes?" One middle schooler grinned in awe at four highschoolers who looked smug as they puffed out smelly smoke.

"What are you so amazed about?" Amu spoke before she could stop herself. The group of five guys turned to her with amusement.

"You'll understand one day kid." One replied walking over as he patted her head.

She smacked his hand away rolling her eyes. "Oh please, 'wow you're buying chemicals that slowly deteriorate your body leading to an early death, that's sooooo cool.' I'll never understand the appeal."

"You talk big for someone who's only six and already playing hooky." The high schooler grinned. He was obviously someone who would get attention for his looks, though other then that there wasn't much good about him.

Amu blinked slowly letting out a sigh. "What is it with teenage girls squealing over you. You're stupid, smelly, cheap, and you're not even that attractive."

"I'm insulted." The teen feigned pain. "Normally kids love me."

"Yeah, stupid kids maybe. Kids who don't realize that you and your sleazy gang will never do any good in the world. Heck I know someone who sleeps with every girl who he finds attractive and he's more appealing then you."

"You know about sex then?" Another teenager asked leering. Yet another pretty boy.

Realizing her mistake Amu inwardly groaned. "Lolicon." She muttered.

The male laughed. "And how would you know a word like that kid?"

"I know somethings." Amu responded clasping her hands behind her back, she fluttered her eyes, twisting from side to side. "Why are you guys waiting on the side of the street? Especially in the middle of the day when you're smoking."

"Got it." Another teen rounded the corner. Amu held back the urge to laugh. This was going to be fun.

"Iku-chan! Iku-chan!" She bolted at a surprised Ikuto hugging him around the legs, the only area she could reach. "Looky, looky!"

The group of guys laughed at her baby name for the dark haired male.

"Okay who the hell brought the kid?" He asked glaring down at Amu. Her hood flopped off her head as she craned it back to look him in the face. His eyes flashed with surprise and Amu winked at him smirking. Then his face turned cold and he was staring at Amu with eyes of almost... hate.

"Iku?"

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to this one." Ikuto's eyes never left Amu and she frowned in confusion.

But the group did as instructed and when they were alone Ikuto grabbed a handful of her hood dragging her back in the direction of the temple.

"Wait, what are you doing? I still have over two hours."

"I don't know how you got out or where you found this body, but I'm taking you back."

"Let me go." Amu smacked Ikuto's hand. So he bent down and scooped her into his arms carrying her over one shoulder like a bag of flower. "What's with you any way? Ever since Kairi showed up you've seemed a little peeved off. I mean seriously, did you to go through a fight in a past life or something?"

"Drop it."

"Don't feel like it."

"Drop it Amu."

"Mmm nope."

"Drop it or I drop you."

"Fine by me."

The moved in silence for a bit.

"How did you even get out?"

"A spell or two, some red drip, and a talking monkey."

"I'm serious."

"So am I, you just need to think about the meaning of the words I said." Amu sighed for the third time that day, only when she started to bounce did she realize they had reached the stairs. She hadn't noticed the town getting away from her.

Once they reached the top Ikuto set her down his arms crossed as he looked at her.

"Get out of the body. That's not yours."

"It might as well be. The little girl who had this body died when she was kidnapped. Kairi just happened to find it."

"What happens if her parent's go out looking for her and find you instead?" Ikuto walked over to the sakura tree sitting by it's trunk.

"It's been a month since she was kidnapped. Have you heard anything of her disappearance?"

Ikuto shook his head and Amu walked over sliding down next to him. She crossed her legs and within a second her lap was occupied by Ikuto's fluffy head.

"Amu this body sucks, there's nothing that can be used as a pillow.

"Well excuse me for not finding a body exactly like my demon form to use, sorry it's not to your liking." Amu realized something she hadn't before. Her senses, normally she could barely feel the human world. She hadn't realized that her smell was at full force. Her tastes had returned, she could feel the itchy grass against her legs and the trunk pressed to her back. Without meaning to, she reached forward and ran her fingers through ikuto's hair.

Soft, the softest thing Amu had felt. She was shocked when he didn't say anything, then she realized he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Ikuto, if you don't wake up I'm burning your violin."

His eyes flicked open and he looked to her narrowing them.

"Knew it would work."

"Change back already."

"But I'm having fun." Truth was, she didn't want to change back, not when she knew that all her senses were enhanced in the human's body.

"Change back."

"Fine, geez, way to ruin a good time."

"I thought you said having sex was a good time."

"Oh it is, especially when my partner is skilled. But it's been over twenty-five years since I became trapped in her. No one comes here except you and your father, I can't see either of you as partners for one reason or another. And even if I'm able to leave now, I'd rather not find out which people are actually willing to sleep with a seven year old."

"You're picky for someone who only knows two guys."

"Not true. There's Kairi now, I'm sure he'd be willing to have some fun." Amu stopped speaking for a moment as she took a deep breath allowing herself to be blasted from the child. Once she was free she saw Kairi hovering above the house. "In face I could go ask him right now." Amu smirked. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"Wait." Ikuto grabbed her hand. "Look, he might be a demon so sex is natural, but you saw how he reacted to finding you. What would he do if he found out you were using him like a toy?"

Amu raised her eyebrows chuckling. "My, my, my, is Ikuto actually worried about someone?"

He released her hand shoving his into his pants pockets. "Do as you want."

The pinkette swayed her hips to one side. "Nah, you're right, he's too clingy. Can't have that. Besides he's bonded with an angel already. I'm not interested in illicit relationships."

"You're a demon."

"True, however at certain points even I know when there's a line not meant to be crossed."

Amu pushed off the ground in her full demon form, she touched down on her branch looking out at the city.

Ikuto didn't say anything as he went back into the house. If only he had stayed that way; passive, quiet, brooding. Maybe then their existence wouldn't have gotten that much more difficult. It all started the next day.

**Me: So what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Ikuto: It's going somewhere right?**

**Print: Yes, it'll have Amuto in the next chapter that will make the readers very happy pyu.**

**Shadow: She's been planning the next chapter for a while. **

**Ikuto: I don't care. Just make it good.**

**Print: Uh, re-review time pyu!**

**manga4eva: In a way yes, I'll explain more on the spell later and why few know about it. I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry I'm focusing on Amuto I just wanted to add some stuff.**

**Shadow: So you guys say what you thought about the chapter. If you want her to add something say so and she'll do the best she can to incorporate it.**

**Me: Updates every friday! Oh and if you like fairy tail be sure to check out my joint fanfic **

** s/10331651/1/The-Shrimp-and-the-Beast**

**and my own story **

** s/10339144/1/Abandoned**

**both are Gajevy. See you next friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey everyone! It's Friday! My first Friday of the summer!**

**Ikuto: Great, why should we care.**

**Print: She feels like it's been longer then a week pyu.**

**Shadow: Let's get to it. Blah blah blah story plot. Read.**

Blonde hair, a slightly feminine face, and a uniform from Ikuto's school. It was him alright. But it had been years since Amu had last seen him.

"So Tadase came by to play?" Amu smirked her eyes narrowing. Ikuto did have a 'friend' over today, it was doubtful the dark haired teen would notice if the girl he'd just boned were to leave so suddenly. With one last look at the blond who was walking towards the door Amu zoomed to the back door from her tree branch, seeing how she wasn't a ghost she had to slide the door open to get through. Then she made her way to Ikuto's room pausing as she looked in from the doorway.

A pretty girl with long purple hair sat with a book in her hands and her legs bent as her back leaned against the wall beside Ikuto's bed. Her tie had been thrown onto the messed up sheets. With a smile Amu zoomed forward pecking the girl on the lips. Her body was yanked forward and once she blinked she was viewing the room from the girl's eyes.

Amu stood walking out of the room, the book dropping from her hands. The hall passed by as she moved towards the front door. She pulled it open and it showed Tadase raising his hand to knock on the door.

"Oh, uh," Tadase's cheeks were turning pink. "Hey Nadeshiko, is Ikuto here?"

Amu smiled slightly beckoning for the blond to follow. With no resistance he did as instructed. She turned opposite of the direction Ikuto's room was in. Most of the rooms were occupied with something that was used daily by at least one of the family members. Only one room hadn't been used since the day they arrived over a decade ago.

"Are you sure this is the way to Ikuto?"

Amu smiled over her shoulder winking at Tadase. She pulled open a door gesturing for him to enter. Confused he did so. Trailing behind him Amu slide the door shut.

"This is a storage room, where's Ikuto?"

"He's not here." Amu said fluttering her eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere else."

"Will you take me to him?" Tadase asked blushing.

Amu smirked unbuttoning some of her shirt. "Why should I?" She started to move towards him. "Wouldn't you prefer me as company rather than a guy who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders clasping her hands behind his head.

"I-I r-really need to speak to Ikuto."

"Really? Or can it wait?" Amu leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled away slowly. "Still Ikuto?"

"I... It can wait." Tadase murmured.

Amu chuckled. "I thought so." She leaned forward into another deep kiss.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

The dark haired teen picked up the ramen he'd poured hot water on minutes before. Nadeshiko was probably board waiting for him. She'd come to talk to him about something serious anyway.

With a sigh he made his way back to his room. It was empty. At first he thought maybe she'd become too tired of waiting to stay, but the book she'd just bought was on the floor, her tie was still on the bed, and her bag had been leaned against the wall. All of her things were still there. Confused he put down the cup of ramen he had just heated. Then he headed to the garden.

The back door was cracked enough for someone to slip in and in a rush Ikuto pulled it all the way open.

"Amu?" He called looking around. The demon made no appearance. "Okay what the hell?" A mutter escaped him before he turned to search the rest of the house thinking maybe Nadeshiko had wandered off or Amu had gone off to converse with Kairi. Then again she had said Kairi had left about two days ago to go collect souls. And she had been there when he'd gotten home.

Each door was thrown open as he searched the house, none contained either female.

Until the final one that is. When he opened the door to the storage room he was surprised to find Nadeshiko with her shirt around her elbows straddling a half undressed Tadase.

At first he wondered when Tadase had arrived and why Nadeshiko was making out with the kid three years younger then her. Then he realized, Amu.

Storming over he pried to two appart grabbing Tadase by his neck he dragged him to the front door picking up his clothes on the way before throwing the boy out and chucking his clothes after him. The door slammed shut.

"What the hell?!" Nadeshiko screamed her shirt still around her elbows.

"Get out of her."

"What?"

"Get out of her Amu." Ikuto snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The female scoffed back.

"Then don't use my friends as tools for your sexual release."

"Oh you're one to talk about holding it in Mr. I-screw-everything-with-a-vagina! You bring a girl here almost every week, sometimes twice a week. I bet this one wasn't any different!"

"Nadeshiko is just a friend! The only girl who hasn't tried to get me to sleep with her!"

Nadeshiko, Amu snorted before the dark haired female fell to the ground showing the pale pinkette in a furious rage. "So what if one girl was different? Why can't I have some fun of my own?"

"You're not allowed to when it comes to using my friends."

"Fine then bring me someone who's willing to let me use their body! Then will you stop being so pissy about this?"

"That's not my point!"

"Then what is? All I'm asking is for something you have as much of as you want and you're treating me like I'm asking someone to start mass murder! What's your goddamn problem Ikuto?!"

"Nothing."

"If it was 'nothing' you wouldn't be reacting this way! The first available guy to come over here in _years_ and I'm not allowed to do anything. I stayed away from Kukai like Utau asked me to! One guy comes over, I just want to bang him, and you throw a fit and throw him out. Literally. Are you trying to control me? That's probably it! You're decinding what I can and can't do! You drag me back here when I'm out for barely an hour, you never bring over any guys! You're keeping me chained in here just like he did! He used me as a weapon and when all was said and done, when he died and I thought I was free, turned out he placed a curse on me so only I couldn't leave if I showed any demon power! I've been cut off." She jammed her finger in Ikuto's chest. "You flaunting what I can't have, you shoving your freedom in my face only multiplies my agony!"

"I'm not trying to control you." Ikuto responded slapping her hand away.

"Really? Then please explain this situation to me! Why do you shove yourself into my personal actions?"

"Drop it."

"Tell me!"

"Drop it!" His voice rose.

"No, not until you tell me!"

Ikuto's hands snapped forward pulling Amu by the back of her head into a kiss. Her mouth was parted in surprise, he deepened the kiss exploring her mouth until she regained her senses and tried to shove him off. The recent possession coupled with the fact that she hadn't eaten in years was taking a toll on her power. She was too weak.

Only when he had to pull away did Ikuto release her lips and had. She slipped away.

"I'm not a child." She heard him mutter.

Amu scoffed and he looked at her. "I can't tell you how correct you are on that Ikuto, you aren't a child, but I will _never_ see you as a man." She turned vanishing from sight when she sped away.

**Me: So yeah I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to add some of Ikuto's point of view and stuff. There's drama and now it's time for Ikuto to get his rear in gear, reconcile with Amu and woo the patootie off her!**

**Ikuto: What did I do exactly?**

**Shadow: You kept her from gettin' sum! **

**Print: You should've been seducing her, not being an idiot pyu.**

**Me: Hehe! Review time!**

**En-Fluer-Isabelle: I hope I didn't disappoint you! Sorry if Ikuto's actions in this chapter or Amu's made you mad. I plan to fix the whole thing I just wanted there to be a reason Ikuto would admit his feelings to Amu. So I hope you enjoyed! I have a good ending planned though so it will be fixed! Thanks you for reviewing!**

**Print: Updates every friday pyu! Till then pyu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Friday!**

**Ikuto: Great...**

**Shadow: Print.**

**Print: Nerdy-chan doesn't own shugo chara or the characters pyu!**

Amu blinked her eyes open stretching her small hands. Possession. One week had passed. She was tired of spending hours cooped up in that ridiculous shrine. She grabbed some of Utau's old clothing tossing it on. Kairi had been kind enough to put a spell on the little girl's body so it wouldn't rot but it would eventually wear off. If the stupid fox demon didn't return before then she'd have some words for him.

With a grunt Amu shouldered aside the door the the storage room, she walked out carefully. Sliding it shut she hurried to the front door closing it behind her.

"Is someone there?"

Amu froze blinking as she turned.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Souko Tsukiyomi inquired.

They hadn't ever spoken, never in those thirteen years that they'd coexisted. Amu had often seen Souko. The blonde would come out and tend to the garden whenever she wasn't working at the hospital. For thirteen years Amu had seen the kind female and never been able to interact with her.

"I was, uh..." Amu blinked for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say when the first lie she could think of came to mind. "Looking for Iku-chan. He said he'd play with me today." Souko was human, yet why was it that it bothered Amu that her first words to the woman were lies?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ikuto is at school. He'll be gone for a few more hours." Souko tilted her head. "He's never mentioned you before, what's your name?"

"Amu," Amu said. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Souko." Souko said with a kind smile. "If you'd like I could keep you company."

"Mommy and daddy might be worried about me." Amu lied yet again.

"I'll tell Ikuto you came by." Souko said. "That boy never tells his father or me anything. He's always so distant."

"Is it because he's going through his teen years?" Amu asked.

Souko laughed. "No, no, he's been like this for quite some time. You look like you're about seven. Well add about another six years to your life, that's how long it's been since he acted like a child around us."

Thirteen years. _'That's around the time I ate his dream.' _Amu swallowed before shooing away her thoughts. _'No, this shouldn't be bothering me, I'm a demon. I need a way to break this curse. It's making me weird.'_

"His sister became just as quiet. Both in their own worlds. Never coming back to this one." Her eyes saddened. It was almost like she was speaking as if she'd lost her children. Amu didn't realize she'd moved until Souko smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Amu had grabbed the woman's hand. She released it quickly. "I should be going."

"Ah, right." Souko nodded.

"Don't tell Ikuto I was here." Amu said to the woman. "I'll come back next week."

"Next week?"

"Mommy and daddy will let me come once every week."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you next week." Souko waved as Amu ran to the stairs rushing down them.

It was almost like, after they'd met Amu... _'No. Amu stop, they're only humans it doesn't matter. They're only humans.' _Amu stopped halfway down the steps staring at her small palms. She knew what her hands truly looked like. _'Why does this bother me so much? It's not like it should. Wasn't Ikuto the one who held me here never letting me have anything I wanted because of his weird obsession?'_

_"You're right Ikuto, you're not a child. But I will never see you as a man." _Amu forced herself to move forward continuing down the steps. _'No he was in the wrong...' _Again she came to a halt. _'Yet I get the feeling I'm the one who should apologize. Love, hate, sorrow. Humans were given these things when the first sins were committed. It's in their D.N.A. to act the way they do.' _

Amu began walking finishing up the steps as she moved forward. _'Ikuto said he loves me? If he does, why would he have done all that with other girls? Aren't humans supposed to only care about having those moments with the ones they love?' _The same words crossed her mind. _'Why do I care?!' _Then it hit her. _'Love? No one's ever said anything like that to me before...' _

She began to slow her pace. "Love?" Tucking her hands in her pockets Amu blinked. "It's... warm..." She patted her chest thinking. "Love?" A pang filled her. "What is... love?"_  
_

Her feet carried her. She had no clue where she was going. Her mind was gone. "What is love?"

For some reason that frightened her. "What is love? What is it?" She felt sad. Then worried. Human emotions. Then terror over took her again. Why? Why was she feeling all these things? Was it the human she was in the body of? Was that why?

She froze as she bumped into something metallic. She looked up. "Seiyo." She read. Ikuto's school. How had she gotten there? She had no clue where it was. She'd never been told, why had Amu ended up there? "Why? What? How? When?" Amu shook she moved over to one of the columns beside the locked fence. Sitting down she pulled her knees to her head.

Her breath quickened, as did her heart rate. "What's happening to me? What's going on? Is it this body? Why is this happening? Was it Ikuto's fault? It has to be right? There can't be any other reason."

Time ticked away as she sat there. She didn't know how much had passed until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Amu turned. A girl with long brown hair looked at her. "Are you alright little girl? Did you lose your mommy and daddy? Do you want me to help you find them?"

_'Her uniform, that's the girl's uniform from-' _Then she saw him. She stood up rushing to him grabbing his pant leg once she got there.

"What the-" Ikuto noticed her and his eyes flashed in surprise. "Amu?"

"You know her Ikuto?" The kind brunette asked.

"Yeah, she's uh, someone who is dropped off at my house sometimes. Better take her back. Her parents might freak." He looked coldly at Amu walking back from the way Amu had come over two hours before. "Why are you here?" Ikuto asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here. Ikuto what's happening. I'm... I'm scared I think. I'm sad I think. I'm worried, I think. I think I'm feeling emotions."

"At least you feel something." Ikuto muttered barely loud enough for Amu to hear.

"I wasn't feeling anything until your mother talked to me!" Amu grabbed her head her feet stopping. "I don't know what to do! How can humans deal with this! My eyes ache! My chest is tight! I can't breathe! I feel cooped up! Ikuto help me please! I don't know what to do!"

Ikuto turned to her confusion on his face. "Demons don't experience emotions."

"What's happening?!" Amu felt something wet run down her cheeks. "Tears?! Tears?!" She began to laugh hysterically. "Why? Why are there tears? Why can't I breathe!"

"Calm down." Ikuto kneeled in front of her. "You're having a panic attack. Take some deep breaths."

"How will that help?!"

"Just do it."

Amu did so feeling her heart rate slow. The fear subsided slowly. "What was that?" She dried her eyes her legs collapsing under her.

With a sigh Ikuto lifted her up carrying her with her head on his shoulder and an arm under her legs his other on her back. "I told you, you had a panic attack. Common for people in stressful situations. You must not have been able to handle the emotions you felt. Not surprising since you're a demon. But demons don't feel emotions. So why do you?"

"Maybe it's this body." Amu muttered. Her tears refused to stop falling. "It's pissing me off."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm never using this body again." Amu swallowed trying to stop her tears. "Ikuto... why did you say you love me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You sleep with so many girls." Amu gripped his shirt. "How can you say you love someone after that?"

"Your nonchalance towards me made me mad. I thought that maybe if I fooled around you'd show some jealousy. Turns out you don't care at all."

"I don't understand how any human can love? What even is love? It seems awful. Yet wonderful."

"Look Amu I'm not having this conversation with you."

"But I don't understand." Amu mumbled. "Humans feel love so often. And hate, fear and doubt. Sadness, anger, disgust, happiness, worry. How do you manage not to tear yourselves apart?" Amu shook her head. "Never mind, you tear each other apart."

"Humans tear themselves apart all the time." Ikuto said. "Haven't you ever listened to Utau. She never stops freaking out over every little thing and trying to make sure she's the perfect girl for Kukai. One thing goes wrong and you may as well hide, she's like a hurricane. She destroys everything then when she calms down the cycle repeats."

"How awful." Amu closed her eyes. "Humans are weak, yet strong. It's the strangest mixture I've ever seen." There was bumping as Ikuto walked up the steps. "Kairi."

"What about him?" Ikuto asked, Amu noticed the anger in his voice.

"I need to ask him why this is happening to me. He has to know. Maybe he knows a way to fix it."

"Fix what?"

Amu froze that voice. She'd hoped never to hear that voice again. Never again. It only meant one thing.

"You know you're a hard creature to find Amulet."

"Who is that?" Ikuto asked.

"Put me down." Amu whispered. "Now. And get away. Run as far away as you can."

"Wha-"

"I listened to you because you helped me. I'm helping you. Ikuto run fast, run far."

"You really think that will help?"

Amu shoved Ikuto away sliding down. She turned to face the King of Hell. "Sir." She kneeled bowing her head. "Forgiving me for not returning or collecting on my deals. I'm out of sorts."

"The king."

"This worthless human, ignore his impudence." Amu said. For the first time when dealing with the king she felt it, fear. "He doesn't know how to act in the presence of someone such as yourself. Human, vanish."

"Don't play such games with me." The King scoffed. "Do you take me for a fool? I know everything. You should know Kairi won't be appearing before you anymore. He's far to busy to deal with something as useless as you."

"Forgive me sir."

"Doesn't matter if I do or don't." The King smiled. "See, you've been here for too long. You can't consider yourself a demon anymore. Especially not after becoming attached to some humans."

"Attached... sir I-"

"Shut up. A maggot like yourself, something of lesser value then a human, has no right to speak to me."

"For the King of Hell, your more conceited then I thought you'd be." Ikuto growled.

"Please." The King laughed. "I can speak to this thing however I want. "Even if you break this curse that's been put on you Amulet, you'll have no place to return to."

Amu creased her brow. Hell, hell was her home. Why could she not return.

"I can sense your confusion. So I'll tell you. The only reason this little possession spell worked on you isn't because Kairi was the one performing it. It was because you aren't even a demon anymore."

**Me: Yeah so a lot happened to Amu in this chapter. I hope you guys don't think it was rushed.**

**Ikuto: What even?**

**Shadow: Yup.**

**Print: Uh, um, reviews pyu!**

**En-Fleur-Isabelle: I'm happy I didn't anger you! Yeah, sorry if her personality was weird in this chapter. She just hasn't had emotions that strong before. It took time for what was happening to settle. We had to have the butt head confess in some way or he never would have. I love to make people happy and I enjoy writing. I always get happy when I get to write a chapter especially of a story I enjoy writing. And whenever I finish an update I start the next one because I can't wait to post it! Sorry about the whole horror known as school continuing longer for you. Good luck and thank you for reviewing!**

**manga4eva: Hehe! Yeah I'll explain why he fell in love with her at one point but we'll get to that later. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Kuroshiroryuu: Yes, glad you think so, things get bad before they get good on most cases. But in the end I'll fix everything! Thank you for reviewing hop you liked the chapter!  
**

**CiaoKawaiirina: Yeah, both of them are at fault in this case. We have Ikuto who tried to keep Amu to himself without realizing what she wanted. Then Amu who never stopped to think about Ikuto's feelings. Both were in their own worlds. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Thanks to these people to following/favoriting: God Fenrir and Vampire-Anime-Queen. Thank you everyone who read the chapter.**

**Me: Updates every Friday!  
**

**Print: See you next week pyu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Updating time!**

**Ikuto: Yay.**

**Print: She loves writing!**

**Shadow: She doesn't own shugo chara or the characters.**

Amu stared at the setting sun. Why had it still not faded. She pressed her hand against the barrier locking her away. The familiar sting rippled through her finger tips. She wasn't a demon. So why was it there?

If she had to suffer for eternity she wanted to suffer somewhere else. Somewhere away from the place that had started this whole fiasco. Being out had been fun, but that wouldn't happen anymore. The body Amu had been using had been discovered by the police. They'd been suspicious as to why a seven year old's body was found at the bottom of a shrine. After asking the people living in the shrine; Souko, Utau, and Ikuto seeing how Aruto was on a trip they'd excluded him.

It had only been a day since, yet Amu still couldn't adjust. She wasn't a demon. It was only a matter of time before she became one of two things. Neither of which she was interested in.

The stupid emotions she was feeling made it only that much harder. Fear... anguish... sadness... anger... hate... loneliness... yet at the same time she felt the smallest amount of relief. She could only be two things now. One would cause terrible pain to anything, and everything, it met. The other would be stuck in its own agony for eternity.

Amu couldn't be an angel. Angels were incarnated from positive vibes and beauty. They could feel emotions though, and if they felt negative ones. They'd fall down onto earth. Their wings would be torn out and they'd then be known as fallen angels. It was a rare occurrence but from time to time it happened. Luckily angels could go back to being angels. Once demons experienced any sort of feeling they'd never return to their original existence. They'd only sink deeper into what they'd already started to feel.

"So you aren't sitting in your tree?" Utau appeared next to Amu a small, sad smile on her face. "The police called, they found her parents. Drug users, and the other child they had was being severely abused."

"Utau, what do you want? You didn't come here just to tell me that; it's too obvious." Amu looked to the blonde who frowned at the look in Amu's eyes.

"What's happening to you? You used to be so free and sarcastic. Now you're just... gone. What happened yesterday?"

Amu stared at the young teen whose expression was tearful and worried.

"Ikuto knows. Go ask him."

"He's not talking to anyone!" Utau gripped the hem of her school skirt. "Please Amu, I don't like this! Just... heal your heart or whatever it is that demons do! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I'm not a demon, Utau. I'm not anything good. Eventually there won't be anything left of what I originally was." Amu smiled sadly. "That's why, while I'm still at least some what capable of thinking for myself, I'm begging you to take your family and leave this place. Whichever way it ends... you won't want me that way."

"W...what do you mean?" Utau asked. "Not a demon? How can you not be a demon?!"

"Demons don't experience emotion." Amu whispered. "Because of you two I lost my right. My home."

"But this is your home!"

"No!" Amu felt something dark swirl around her and in her outburst Utau was knocked off her feet. Closing her eyes Amu pulled back in her anger. "Please, just leave. I may feel hatred towards you two, but that doesn't mean I want you to feel the price of my mistake."

"Sounds to me like you're running away." Utau snatched Amu wrist dragging her towards the house.

"Utau let me go."

"No."

"Utau!"

"No Amu! I'm not letting you go! I'm not leaving you alone here! We're going to get Ikuto and we're going to figure this out!"

"Utau, sweety, why are you screaming?" Souko appeared with an apron tied to her.

"Not now mom, trying to save the family here."

"Do you want some pie?!"

"Not now mom!"

They made it to Ikuto's room and Utau swung open the door tossing Amu in. She grabbed a book from off the floor smacking it on her brother's head. He turned glaring while his ear buds fell out allowing some music to drift from them.

"What the hell Utau?"

"We're going to all sit down and have a nice conversation! I don't know what you've been thinking for the past twenty four hours, Ikuto and Amu but I've been worried senseless about both of you. Now Amu, something's happening to you and we need to find a way to stop it."

Amu scoffed shaking her head. "I already told you-"

"Yeah I know. It's not possible. Why should that matter? We have to find a way to stop this change or whatever. Ikuto help please." Utau clasped her hands pleadingly.

"Why should I?" Ikuto crossed his legs propping his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. "Amu's made it obvious she doesn't want me around to help."

Utau twitched in annoyance. "Would you get over your crush for ten seconds, Amu get over your rebellious independence and anger over being trapped here long enough to realize that this is a matter of the utmost importance. It's not about your personal problems."

"Even if you were to somehow pull this off, how would I get out of this barrier. I thought I just wasn't allowed to show any demon energy, but the barrier hasn't shifted. It was made specifically for me to be caught here."

"Step one is finding a way to break it then." Utau nodded. "Ikuto since you skip school most of the time anyway you stay and keep an eye on Amu. From what she said I'm guessing she can't let her emotions become unbalanced. You have to make sure she stays calm."

"I'm fine on my own." Amu grunted crossing her arms.

Utau shook her head rolling her eyes. "Obviously." She turned to Ikuto. "Just keep an eye on her. I'll head to the library. Maybe see if they have legends on this sort of stuff. Also I'll check around town for supernatural activity. Any spirits, demons, or creatures that I meet I'll ask for their help. Maybe I should get help from Kukai."

"I get you want to spend time with your boyfriend but I doubt he's the best choice for this type of thing." Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

With a smack to the back of his head Ikuto shut up. "You two reconcile while I do all I can to save Amu. I don't want her to be hurt. Or you Ikuto." With a small smile Utau began walking out of the room. "I think I'll go have some pie now."

For the next twenty minutes Ikuto and Amu sat in awkward silence. Then Amu slipped away to the garden out back.

**Me: There's chapter seven. So yup I will be fixing their relationship as time goes it just isn't going to be a simple thing. **

**Ikuto: I don't even care anymore.**

**Print: You're so polite.**

**Shadow: Reviewers-**

**moonprincess731: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like the story! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same!  
**

**Special thanks to those that followed/favorited: Yancelebi, ANIMANGALUV3R, LilyTheTsundere, moonprincess731, blossom lover, Akuaneko413167, and sneakykitty1. Thanks to the readers as well!**

**Me: Updates are every Friday! See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey! **

**Ikuto: Yo.  
**

**Shadow: He actually said hello like a person. **

**Print: A miracle.**

**Me: uh... I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters! Enjoy!**

***Shadow, Print, and I stare at Ikuto like he's a mythical creature***

**Ikuto: Tools.**

Utau flipped through another book shutting it in anger. Nothing. No spirits had shown up either.

"Yo." Arm wrapped around her shoulders and Utau looked to see Kukai's head right next to hers. Shoving him off she slammed a book against his head.

"You're late, read something."

"Okay, but would you at least tell me why we're looking through myths and legends?" Kukai sunk into a seat beside her.

"Right," She turned to him. "You remember when you used to come over with Ikuto and how he'd disappear a lot and come back a little too happy?" Opening another book she began reading.

"We weird definition of happy for him, but yeah. I remember."

"It's because he was always talking to this demon he had a crush on. He says crush is a stupid way to describe emotions but it's true. He's in love, love with her."

"A demon?" Kukai raised his eyebrows pinching the bridge of his nose. "What does this demon look like?"

Utau thought for a moment. Then she stopped. "Wha... here!" She shoved the book she was flipping through at him. Black ink a there was an image of a female with long hair and a loose kimono. Two horns curled from her head. She sat on a sakura tree glancing down at the reader with bored, emotionless eyes. "This is her! This is Amu!"

Kukai whistled. "Not surprised Ikuto has the hots for her."

Utau glared at him.

The male raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying she's really easy on the eyes."

"I don't care what you're 'just saying'," Utau crossed her arms frowning. "Why is she in this book though?" She snatched it back looking at the back of the book. "I think... I think this was the guy who imprisoned Amu. Kukai, we're going to the shrine."

"Look this sounds like fun but I really-"

"You're coming with me." Utau walked to him grabbing the collar of his shirt dragging him behind her with the book in hand. She walked to the receptionist. "Tsukiyomi." She said to the short boy with glasses.

"For a thirteen year old you're so forceful." Kukai tried to get out of her death grip. "You're four years younger then me."

"Yeah well I'm also your girlfriend." Utau snatched the book off the desk once it had been put in the record. "I made sure to be strong so that I could show up all the other girls who present challenges. And I'm almost fourteen. Just remember that."

Utau's walk home was less of a distance then Ikuto's. She had to walk only three blocks. It was why she never had to be driven. Once they made it out of the library Utau released Kukai's shirt so they were walking next to each other. Kukai clasped his hands behind his head while Utau flipped through the book returning to the page with Amu's picture.

"Dream eater. Demon of darkness." Utau read aloud. "They appear to make contracts. Rather then take only a soul for compensation they devour the good dreams their contractors have. Once all good dreams have disappeared, then they devour years off a person's life. They are one of the rarest demons in existence and hard to capture. They can be incredibly dangerous. Like most demons they can be exercised and turned into nothingness. If they manage to experience emotion of any kind, they have two possibilities. To devour humans from the inside tearing them apart, then eating their souls, or they will become banshees. Screaming forever in agony lost in their own pain. Depending on which emotion is stronger that determines which will happen."

"Well that's... heartwarming." Kukai said. "And what was that about trapping your friend?"

"Amu's been trapped at the shrine for over twenty-five years. Because she became attached to Ikuto and I she experienced emotion. Apparently when she realized what was happening she had a panic attack." Utau shut the book. "Not surprising. Never feeling anything then suddenly you do, it can't be easy."

They walked up the steps to the shrine not saying anything as they made it to the top.

"What did you find?" Amu called from the sakura branch.

"A book the person who trapped you wrote." Utau called back walking over.

"Are you okay Utau?" Kukai asked following her.

"Oh, uh, Amu just asked me a question." The blonde looked back at the book. "If this guy was as skilled with supernatural research and barriers then maybe..." She flipped the pages. "Demons to the normal humans eyes." She scanned the writing smiling. "Easy enough."

"Why are you smiling? Utau what are you planning?"

"Hey, Amu, have you ever seen this before?" Utau held up the book to the female who stared at a picture in it.

"Well yeah, it was the blade that was used to kill reapers. Any supernatural creature can be killed by it. It doesn't harm humans though."

"Any idea where it is?"

Amu frowned narrowing her eyes. "What are you planning Utau? And what does this have to with helping this curse be broken?"

"Tell me where the blade is and when I find it I'll tell you what I found out about the barrier."

"He put a barrier around it." Amu sighed. "It's somewhere in the house however I can't get close to it. No supernatural creature can. You can maybe. How you'll find it's location though, I don't know. Since you have no knowledge of supernatural power and you haven't got a clue what a barrier feels like."

"You do." Utau's smile widened. "Common, please, all you have to do is go around the house sensing for any vibes or whatever it takes to find a barrier."

The pinkette drifted down sighing. "Fine." Then she sped away leaving Utau to chase after her. The door was slammed aside as Amu entered the house.

"Woah." Kukai gaped at the doorway and Utau waved for him to follow as she hurried after the female. She went down the hall to Ikuto's room watching as Amu sped to each door appearing a moment later.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikuto appeared windblown from his room his hair messed to one side. "Amu ran in and out of my room in less then five seconds." He noticed Kukai then shoved past the couple moving in the direction Amu had gone. That was until she zoomed past the three humans moving it the opposite direction. "What is she doing?"

"Looking for death's blade." Utau held up the book to show her brother.

Ikuto read the description before shaking his head. "You're not serious."

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?"

"I found a barrier!" Amu's muffled yell came.

"There we go!" Utau raced away shutting the book. "Where is it Amu?" She skidded down the hall stopping when she realized Amu wasn't there. Then she noticed an open window at the end of the hall and looked out. The pinkette stood on the in the dried dirt Utau had always played in as a kid. "Where is it?"

"Buried, I'm surprised I never noticed how strong the barrier was in this place. Also, the fact that nothing grows in just this spot should have smacked me in the face."

"Ikuto grab some shovels!" Utau screamed. "Thanks Amu. Any idea how deep down it might be."

"If he went for the ironic spin, and I think he did." Amu looked at the ground. "Six feet under."

XxX

Six hours. That's how long it took to dig up the blade they needed to complete what Utau had planned.

It was in a carefully locked box that had, yes, another barrier on it.

Yet again Amu was of no help.

"What do you expect?" Amu muttered. "You think he'd just bury it in the ground and that would be the end of it? Don't be stupid. He was careful. That's literally the most powerful blade in existence. Why not just give up."

"Amu did you read the blade's description?" Ikuto panted climbing out of the hole before turning back to help up Utau then Kukai.

"Why is it I'm the only one who can't see the demon?" Kukai muttered lying on his back in the grass.

"Because you don't '_believe._'" Amu muttered and Utau snickered while Ikuto shook his head.

"What, what did I miss?" Kukai glared at the two his eyes looking around passing over Amu. He must have been trying to figure out where the pink haired demon was.

"Nothing." Utau replied. "Amu are you sure that you don't know where the key is?"

"No idea." Amu sighed. "That man treated me like a pet. Do you really think he'd tell an honest to god demon about where he stashes the keys to his wonderful knife that even reapers covet?"

"Guys." Kukai butted in. "Look while I can't hear her I'm guessing she hasn't got a clue. If so then why not ask her if anyone was constantly coming over here? If he trusted anyone?"

Utau turned to Amu who tilted her head.

"The one who can't see me is the one who knows just what questions to ask me." Amu clicked her tongue. "Yeah, there was a kid last time I saw him... though that was... sixteen years ago. He was twelve. Mature though. Always talkative towards me."

"Name Amu, we need a name." Utau groaned.

"Oh, um... if I remember... it was... Tsukasa Amakawa."

"Tsukasa." Utau raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Amakawa." Ikuto sighed.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I hate him." Ikuto's eyes were murderous.

"He's awful." Utau laughed.

"Tsukasa? Like the guy that who makes the best milkshakes but flirst with anything that moves?" Kukai swallowed.

"That's him." Utau sighed. "Thanks Amu. And about the barrier. It only says what it takes to make one. Apparently the caster has to be the one who removes it."

"Bring him here." Amu said.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Bring Tsukasa back to the shrine. Tell him I'm still here. That if I don't find a way to fix this a lot of people could be in danger. I'm sure he'll come if he knows."

"Amu-"

"Bring him here!" Amu screamed. The ground shook. Those standing were knocked off their feet as a blast of anger was shoved away from the pinkette. Then she gripped her fists turning away. "Just... bring him."

"I'll stay." Ikuto shrugged. "Since you were going to tell me to anyway. On top of that I can't stand being around him any longer then I have to."

"Fine." Utau glanced at Amu with concern before standing up and grabbing Kukai's wrist. "C'mon we're leaving."

"Hey wait! I- what about seeing the demon?!"

"We'll get to that." The blonde dragged him to the stairs looking only once over her shoulder to see Ikuto supporting a dazed Amu. _'What happened between those two today?'_

**Me: So the next chapter will go back a few hours and explain why Amu is okay with Ikuto being around her and why they are kind of okay. I also wanted to add in some of Utau's point of view and stuff. **

**Ikuto: You have no romance.**

**Print: She's working pyu. She doesn't like rushing things pyu. Love takes time pyu.**

**Shadow: She's also a bit stupid.**

**Me: Just a bit, reviewers!**

**Yancelebi: Here you go! Thank you for liking this story and reading it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this week's chapter. **

**Special thanks to those who followed/favorited: xxPurpleBlackAnimalAngelxx and Epivangelical. And thanks to the readers who read the stories!  
**

**Ikuto: You say thank you to basically anything.**

**Shadow: Not always... wait... yeah she does. Even if she got a rude reviewer she'd respond as kindly as possible and say thanks for reading and reviewing. She's an idiot.**

**Print: Even I think she is pyu.**

**Me: Ah... um... updates every Friday! See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Updating time. **

**Ikuto: Great.**

**Print: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters pyu.**

**Shadow: Let's go! **

Amu stared at Ikuto, he stared back at her. They were in complete and utter silence. Awkward, annoying, stupid silence. The ex-demoness would've turned away but for some reason she felt that if she did she would lose whatever competition that was being waged between them. If she said anything it could start an argument. She needed to stay calm. She couldn't leave or it would seem like she'd given up.

Luckily Ikuto was the one who moved. He stood up glancing at Amu before he left the room.

_'This is all there is now. Who happened to our banter? Then again, I'd still be what I was. Strong, powerful, weightless. Now I have this stupid fate lingering over me and have to rely on two teens that got me into this situation in the first place. This is what has become of me.' _

"No anger." Amu took a deep breath releasing it. "I can't let anything get under my skin. Not when I could become... deadly."

"So it's true then? You really are completely incompetent."

Something slipped into the room taking a seat across from Amu, where Ikuto had been moments before.

"Yukari." Amu hissed trying to keep calm. "Why are you here?"

"His majesty said Kairi wasn't allowed to visit you, he has nothing to do with me."

"That doesn't explain what a succubus wants with a shrine."

Yukari was someone whom Amu had felt the need to destroy on more then one occasion. While demons prided themselves, claiming to be emotionless they could feel one thing, hated. It was rare but possible. Yukari was the thing Amu felt the most hatred before. Whether it be her snide comments or her condescending nature; Yukari always found some way to rip at Amu's normally calm demeanor. When Amu had still been engaged to Kairi (the king's idea of a 'good match' after hearing Kairi go on and on about how skilled Amu was) Yukari and her had been reprimanded more then once for their actions against each other. It was ugly. But it was how things were.

"When my worst enemy is in a bind you know I'll be there in the front row to watch them be crushed."

"Of course."

"I heard you went soft for some _humans._" Yukari scratched the table with her razor sharp nails. Two fangs protruded from her mouth glinting. She too wore a loose Yukata, only hers was white dipping into a blood red at the bottom.

"I didn't go soft."

"Then why are you in this situation?"

"Why do you care?" Amu raised her head wrinkling her nose. _'Stay calm.' _"I'm here no matter which scenario played out."

"Oh but you know I love stories." Yukari fluttered her eyes. "Especially one's with horrible endings."

"I know. You never forget to mention that." Amu struggled to keep calm. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. To see your suffering." Noticing Amu's doubting look Yukari grinned. "That's not all though, I came to strike up a deal."

"With who? No one here will make a deal with you."

"Oh really? What about that tasty looking boy toy of yours?" Yukari smirked. "What if I were to tell him I knew a way to... fix your little issue?"

Amu scoffed. "Please. If there were a way I would know."

"Don't act like you were higher up then you actually are. You and I both know he wouldn't tell you a single thing. He trusted a measly fox demon over you, one of the rarities in our hellish community. How much of a back lash is that?"

Amu snapped. The table flew aside and she snatched the collar of Yukari's yukata. "You always say you love stories with terrible endings, how about I give your story one of its own?"

"Amu." Ikuto stood in the door way with narrowed eyes. A tea with a plastic bottle gripping in his hand. His eyes fix on Yukari. "What's going on?"

"Hi." Yukari grinned with a wink. She stood up walking over to the teen hunger in her eyes. "Ikuto right? Well feel honored. I came all this way just to see you."

"Who are you?"

"Yukari." She smiled fluttering her eyes as she looped around him looking him up and down. "Amu I can't comprehend why you haven't tried it with him yet. If memory serves he's the type you always used to go after; handsome, toned, doesn't waste his words. Gets right to the point."

"You and I differ." Amu said, contempt in her voice. "To this day I can only see him as a child I met merely thirteen years ago. I can't screw a child. Though you probably could."

"Don't be silly." Yukari chuckled. "Children don't have sexual impulses."

"Is that all?" Through gritted teeth the pinkette spoke.

"Leave." Ikuto's voice returned their attention to him.

"Excuse me?" Yukari said.

"Leave."

"Wouldn't you like to hear about my deal first?"

"No."

"You love Amu don't you?"

Ikuto was beginning to look annoyed.

"What if I told you I knew how to save her?"

"I'd still tell you to leave." Ikuto said.

"Is that how you show love?"

"It's how I deal with demons. I made a deal with one of you before." He cast a glance at Amu. "Never again."

"Tch, how boring." Yukari closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. It's sucky when Amu doesn't fight back." Yukari twirled shoving open a door leading to the garden before floating away.

Ikuto looked back at Amu.

"You need to stay calm."

"That's hard to do when my enemy is laughing in my face." Amu responded sitting back down. Ikuto grabbed the table placing it back down before seating himself.

"Who was she?"

"A succubus." Amu shrugged messing with her sleeves.

"Why was she here."

"To mock me and make a deal with you."

"She said she knew how to save you."

"She lied."

"Really?"

"I've never heard of anyone knowing how to fix this, that's why trying to accomplish what Utau is sounds crazy. Because it is."

"Not entirely." Ikuto said. "She likes you being around, she wants you to stay around."

"What about you?" Amu asked.

"What about me?"

Amu laid her hands on the table."You said you loved me-"

"You're still on about that?" Ikuto grunted. "Look I obviously made a mistake. I don't fall in love with people. I just found you physically attractive. Maybe I wanted to bang you and that was it."

"You're lying." Amu said. "You just didn't like me rejecting you. And what I meant was, why do you seem so indifferent to me most likely becoming a murdering spirit?"

"I told you I don-"

"Don't lie."

Ikuto looked into her eyes his face emotionless. "Reasons."

"Which reasons?"

"Drop it."

"Not until you explain.

"I'm not explaining."

"Then I won't drop it."

"Amu drop it."

"I'm not a dog, I won't obey you because you say my name." Amu stood up walking onto the table, sitting right in front of Ikuto. "Why are you so indifferent towards this whole thing?" Ikuto turned away from her and she grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the face.

His eyes seemed to flurry with emotion. "You want to know?"

"Yes."

He snaked his arms around Amu's waist laying his head in her lap. "If I start to show you what I feel I'll become reckless. So much so that I actually considered making a deal with that demon."

Amu brushed her fingers through his hair, nostalgic at the memory of how often that used to happen. Not wanting to lose someone. She understood that. Not wanting to lose someone. The pinkette thought of Ikuto disappearing at that moment. _  
_

She'd be terrified. Emotions. He'd helped her handle them. She'd be hopeless without him.

When he was a child, how she watched him grow. The flings he'd had with countless girls. Never bringing over his friends.

_'Am I the reason Ikuto is the way he is? Am I the reason he became so isolated?' _Amu patted his head softly, There was a pang in her chest at the thought. _'I'm sorry Ikuto. It's all my fault.' _

She'd caused his heart pain.

_"I'll never see you as a man."_

How cruel. Looking back at how she'd acted towards him, she felt anger towards herself. She'd been so focused on herself she'd never worried about how he'd react to her actions. Someone who cared about her and she'd just as soon toss him under the bus if it had meant getting out of the barrier.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ikuto's muffled voice spoke and Amu sighed realizing she'd thought aloud.

"Y-yeah... Ikuto... I... I'm sorry about how I treated you." Amu stopped patting his head when he lifted it up. "I made light of your feelings and... to be honest, I would've thrown you and your sister aside if it had meant my freedom." She blushed in embarrassment.

"You actually apologized." Ikuto mumbled wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Sh-shut up and accept it."

He grinned slightly. "I forgive you."

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll deny it." Amu vowed.

"Right." Ikuto smirked standing up. "I'm getting something to eat."

When he looked back at Amu one last time, she realized something. His eyes were the perfect shade of Azure.

**Me: There it is folks!**

**Print: Yay pyu!**

**Shadow: She had trouble writing the chapter for this week. **

**Ikuto: I wonder why.**

**Me: Your sarcasm is annoying. **

**Special thanks to xxPurpleBlackAnimalAngelxx for favoriting the story and thanks to all who are reading.**

**Ikuto: You seem to be slacking.**

**Me: No, I just think that people are a little upset with some of the stuff happening but I'm working on it. **

**Shadow: She is.**

**Print: Updates every Friday pyu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Chapter! 10!**

**Print: Ten weeks pyu! It's been ten weeks pyu!**

**Ikuto: And your still dragging me into your introductions.**

**Shadow: Shut up, she doesn't own Shugo chara or the characters! **

"You've got to be kidding me..." Three... Three stories high.

"Sadly I'm not."

"This is really the place?" Utau squinted in disbelief at the stupid excuse for a club in front of her. "He works at a host club?"

"Host and hostess, he runs it." Kukai sighed shaking his head. "He flirts with anyone who enters the place."

"Yeah... okay... but please explain why these two are tagging along." Utau jerked her head in the direction of Hotori Tadase and Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"I'm his nephew." Tadase smiled. "I know his one weakness."

Nadeshiko grinned shadows darting over her eyes. "I enjoy his company."

Utau leaned over to Kukai slowly. "They look like angels but their smiles are terrifying."

"Also I heard that you knew the reason for me waking up in my bra in the middle of your hallway." Nadeshiko turned her satanic smile on Utau. Walking over she locked elbows with the blonde. "So please do explain. But of course, do so as we make our way inside."

Tadase appeared on Utau's other arm in a flash. "I'd love to hear your explanation as well." His evil smile bored into her soul.

Utau looked over her shoulder for help from Kukai, her boyfriend had become completely immersed in the snail making it's way down the sidewalk.

_'Damn traitor.'_

"So start talking." Nadeshiko's voice held an undertone of... murder.

"You won't believe me." Utau replied.

"Try us." Tadase's grip tightened.

"Well... there's... this thing that Ikuto and I have and it... kiss..."

"Speak up sweetheart." Both gripped her arms tighter, cutting off the circulation as they spoke in unison.

"Ikuto and I have an... I guess it would be... an ex-demon living on a branch of our sakura tree."

"Is that all?" Nadeshiko spoke and neither loosened their grip. "Try again."

"That's all." Utau muttered. "Sorry that you don't believe me but it's the truth. You were possessed by a demon. How else do you explain waking up halfway unbuttoned in the hall. Also explain why Tadase says you were the one who initiated."

"If that's the truth then prove it." Tadase allowed her arm to be free. "Show us the demon."

"Ex-demon." Utau said. "And if you want to see her we need to find a key. Apparently the one who would know best where it might be would be Tsukasa. That's why Kukai and I came here. We need to find the key."

"So you came to ask for a key from Tsukasa. At a club where you have to pay to get in. Why not just pick the lock?" The blonde male crossed his arms as they made it to the front door of the club's building.

"It needs a certain key. It's got a barrier on it. Keeps unwanted people from getting in."

"What's in it, keys to hell?" Nadeshiko loosened her grip rolling her eyes.

"A blade of death."

Tadase and Nadeshiko stopped in their tracks halfway in, halfway out of the doorway.

The inside was the color of a checkerboard on the ground, it was almost too clean. A long hallway stretched out in front.

"A what?" Both in unison.

"Yeah." Utau laughed. "Thing is it can't kill normal humans. Only supernatural creatures."

"Why do we need something like that?" Again, at the same time.

Utau shoved them forward entering the building, Kukai rushed in after them.

"It doesn't kill humans. I never said it doesn't effect them." Utau glanced at the vacant front desk. They had a bit to talk. "Take the blade, stab a person's soul and they can see the supernatural world."

"That seems simple yet difficult." Tadase commented.

"There's a catch though." Utau continued. "If you have a mishap when you stab someone, you could severely change their character. Slicing off part of their humanity, kindness, survival instinct. Any mishap and you change the way they think. Which is why you have to find where their soul lies."

"Where their soul lies?" Kukai asked reminding them of his existence.

"Not all souls exist in a person's physical self. I don't know where else they exist yet but I'm looking into it." Utau furrowed her eyebrows. "Despite the fact that he performed tests of his theories on demons all and all this man was really insightful."

"What?" Nade perked up.

"Nothing."

"Reservation?" The four jumped slightly as the attendee returned with a bored look on his face.

"Hotori." Tadase stated, the attendee's eyes widened and he nodded. "Right away Mr. Hotori. I didn't realize we were expecting you." The server looked at the other three with questioning eyes.

"They're with me, please get my uncle. I need to speak with him."

"R-right away, would you like to be seated?"

"That would be very kind of you."

Tadase and Nadeshiko followed closely behind the male. Tadase waved his hand telling them to do the same.

"I'm afraid your Uncle will be busy soon. See his slot begins in two minutes."

"Oh God." Kukai hissed. "I think I'm going to use the bathroom now... for the next ten minutes." He began to move away until Utau snapped up one of his sleeves dragging him behind her.

"You are _not_ leaving me alone with these two idiots and some guy I don't know. How old is he anyway."

"Mid-twenties." Nadeshiko answered slithering next to Utau. "Oh, here are our seats."

"Why is this place so big? It's like a mansion." They were piled into a perfectly clean white booth with tables to match. "I feel like I was shoved into the musical Grease. Where's the Teen Angel."

"Patrons pay good money and there are many that come. Both male and female, however there are only twenty booths open each day to request time with a host or hostess. Each booth sits two. But this is Tsukasa's house, he comes from a good background."

"Looks like his slot's begun." Tadase mumbled as the lights dimmed.

"Kind patrons... put your hands together for the one... the only... Amakawa Tsukasa!"

Screams of excitement drowned out all noise as a man stood at the top of some white carpeted steps as he slowly descended.

"Teen Angel has arrived." Utau blinked rubbing her eyes to see if the guy dressed in all white was just some crazy messed up dream she'd concocted. No luck. "What in the world?"

"Isn't he wonderful." Nadeshiko's eyes glimmered as she smiled cheering along with the rest of the crowd. "Tsukasa-kun!"

_'He looks like Tadase.' _Utau opted against saying that. She didn't want to get mauled, not that day.

The older man made it to the bottom of the steps and was immediately swarmed with nearly every visitor. Even Nadeshiko had somehow managed to slip out of her spot sandwiched between Tadase and Utau.

"She'll be back in a minute or two." Tadase said resting his head on the table.

"On any normal day I would encourage you to go after her and confess but I'm in a hurry so we need her to get back here soon. Tell her later." Utau blinked slowly. "Besides, you have no right to be upset with her becoming attracted to other people when you haven't even said you love her. And even then, if she rejected you, you'd have no right."

"I know, I know." Tadase sighed. "I want to tell her, but what are the chances of her accepting someone who's younger then her as a boyfriend?"

"You're not that far apart. Get over it." Utau grabbed Kukai's shirt collar as he tried to slip away. "Kukai and I are nearly four years apart yet we're together."

"Which is weird since Kukai's almost a senior and your only in middle school." Tadase rolled his eyes. "Look I get that I can't interfere and I won't."

The topic was dropped at a perfect moment, because seconds later Nadeshiko resurfaced with a choke hold on Tsukasa's arm while he looked fearful and frantic at her side.

"Told you I'd be back." Nadeshiko smiled shoving the man into the booth while his fangirls glared daggers.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa glanced around before his eyes settled on Kukai whom he was next to, and Utau. "Well, aren't you two a pair of lovelies. Come here just for me?" Tsukasa put his arm over Kukai's shoulders leaning forward. "I haven't seen you in quite sometime Souma, you never grow less handsome, you only blossom."

Kukai had become pale as the man ran a finger along his jaw.

"And you my rose, what is your name?"

"Utau, look I-"

"What a wonderful name." He climbed over Kukai positioning himself between the couple. "Blonde hair, how lovely. And your eyes are gorgeous purple, like amethyst stones."

"Ahuh, that's great, I need you to come to my house."

Tsukasa grinned leaning his head on his hand positioned on the table. "Well this is moving awfully fast. People normally aren't this forward."

"Wha- No!" Utau shook her head. "That's not-"

"Don't worry sweetheart I get it. You don't like the idea of me being around other girls. Sadly it's my job, I have to decline your offer, but we can still have fun here."

"Uncle will shush for one minute?" Tadase asked with murder.

Tsukasa swallowed retracting himself. "Tadase, it's... wonderful to see you again. Forgive my demeanor."

Utau sighed nodding her thanks. "I need you to come to my house to help out a friend. And I need to know where something is that you would most likely have."

"What's that?"

"A key." Kukai said glaring at the man.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Could you explain more? I have many keys."

"It would be one worth remembering." Utau continued. "It unlocks a priceless object. You would have gotten around the age of twelve, maybe earlier."

Tsukasa sat back crossing his arms. "Who are you kids? Who sent you?"

"You might know her as Amulet." Utau said. "That's the name she gave my brother when she met him."

He froze turning to Utau. "Amulet. She... you met her?"

"Yes, she's still trapped at the shrine that your friend left her in." Kukai said as though he knew what he was talking about. Noticing Utau's raised eyebrows he shrugged. "I'm right aren't I?"

"He didn't..." Tsukasa ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll go with you. Show me Amulet. I want to hear her version of what's been going on."

Utau blinked. It was easier then she'd thought it would be. "S-Sure."

As they left Utau kept glancing at Tsukasa. There was no way he was doing this just because, he wanted something.

**Me: Yup. **

**Shadow: Ahuh.**

**Ikuto: I don't even...**

**Print: Reviewers pyu!**

**CiaoKawaiirina: She kind of is! I'm happy you're excited! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**moonprincess731: I'm glad you think so! I was worried that people didn't like it! Thanks for your compliments and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Special thanks to those that followed/favorited: Kuruizaki Koneko-Hime. Thanks for the readers as well!  
**

**Me: If you guys like fanart and thinks like that then check out my profiles and Deviantart and Tumblr. ExecutionReaper is my name! If you want you can send me a request and I'll try to do it! I'm better with books because I can have free reign but if you want some other fandom just tell me and I'll try to do it. Right now I've done Warrior cat and Lorien Legacies fanart! **

**Ikuto: Great, no one cares. **

**Shadow: Don't be mean, she works hard on the art, the drawing she did yesterday took more then six hours. **

**Print: Shame, shame pyu. **

**Me: Updates every Friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Friday. **

**Ikuto: Like every week.**

**Shadow: Again.**

**Print: Nerdy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters. **

She sat breathing in and out as she pet his head which lay in her lap.

Ikuto was almost asleep and his arms wrapped around Amu's waist protectively as they waited for the two to return with Tsukasa. Amu knew she probably wouldn't recognize him. He must have grown into a great man, but how was she supposed to know if that was the case?

He'd been a weird kid. Just like Ikuto.

She'd met him when he first turned ten.

_"Are you really a demon?" The young blond had asked as he stared up at her tilting his head. _

_"Of course I am you twit." Amulet sighed glaring at the human boy. _

_"You seem too pretty to be a demon." Tsukasa continued, starting his climb up the tree. _

_"Some demons can take on more then one form. I have three." _

_"Oh, and what are your other forms?!" Tsukasa stopped struggling sitting underneath the demon's tree branch._

_"You human children ask too many questions."_

_"Demon." A man exited the temple storming over to the sakura tree. "What have you been telling him."  
_

_"Nothing you fool." Amulet rolled her eyes. "Listen here Tsumugu," She leapt from her branch coming face to face with the monk. "If you don't release me within these three years that you promised, I will come for your soul. But first I'll feast on your dreams. Who knows what's hiding up there..."_

_"Don't threaten me." Tsumugu snapped. "I, unlike you beasts, keep my promises."_

_"You said we'd be able to practice today." Tsukasa ran up to the older ones. "So can we?" _

_"Yes, let's begin."_

Ikuto's breath was slow and deep. Amu noticed this was the first time since he was a child that neither of them had an ill-will, snide comments, or conversation passing between them when they were in the same room/place.

Then a beep ruined the silence and quiet peace.

Ikuto sat up pulling something out of his pocket. His cellphone screen was lit from a new message.

"Utau said they're walking up the steps."

"It's only been an hour." Amu said.

"They work fast." Ikuto walked over to the top of the steps staring down.

"Damn right we do." Kukai's voice came as he appeared, Utau was right behind him an annoyed expression on her face, next came Tadase, Nadeshiko came in the back with a man's arm wrapped in hers.

"We got him." Nadeshiko grinned. "Now where's the demon?"

"Why does she know about me?" Amu asked narrowing her eyes.

"I haven't been here in years." The blonde man said his tone soft. His eyes moved around the area falling to the tree Amu often rested on. "It's gotten bigger.

"So have you." Amu spoke turning his attention to her. "Things change, sixteen years can do that to people."

"Amulet." Tsukasa smiled moving towards her. "I had no idea you were still here. I thought you'd stopped existing or... gone back to hell."

"No and no." Amu growled. "You can thank your old teacher for that. Thinking I had disappeared doesn't explain why you stopped coming all together."

Tsukasa's feet paused a yard from Amu. "That's true, there were too many memories. I didn't like the idea of reliving them. Especially not alone. And this place would only cause them to comeback.

"Running from yourselves." The pinkette clicked her tongue. "Seems to be what you humans do best."

Tsukasa moved closer while Ikuto stood on the side glaring at him.

"Your hair, it's not bright pink anymore."

"No, it's not." Amu slapped his hand away. "Now, where is the key? How can we break this barrier?"

"Tell me what's going on and I'll give you the key."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Ikuto stalked over to Amu.

"Well obviously it does, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You need something from me. I want to know one thing from you."

"I'm not a demon anymore." Amu said. "I was exposed to human emotion. Demons aren't supposed to have any. If we experience any, we become something else fueled on emotions alone. I'm becoming one of the two things I can become. One of them will. Kill. Humans. Now tell me what I want to know and hand over the key."

Tsukasa crossed his arms. "What does the key unlock?"

"Something you don't need to know about, hand over the key." Ikuto clenched his fists.

The older male smiled shaking his head. "I was told to never let Amu get near it. Never to give it to her."

"This is life or death."

"I'm keeping my word. I can't give you the key." Tsukasa said.

"What if we take it from you?" Kukai held up his hands as though he had thought of something ingenious.

Tadase moved up to the group. "Give the key to me then."

"You believe us then?" Utau asked.

The princely boy shrugged. "Not particularly, but I'd prefer if we could hurry this up. I'm kind of wondering what this Amu creature looks like. Plus at this point when someone speaks to her it looks like they're crazy." He looked back at Tsukasa. "Give it to me, I'll give you my word, she won't touch it."

Amu rolled her eyes. "I won't even look at it."

Tsukasa rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand before sighing. "Give me the box. I'll unlock it."

"Just give us-"

"Listen, Utau right?" Tsukasa looked at the twin-tailed blonde. "This key was entrusted to me. I'm just asking to unlock the thing it goes to. Mostly because I have no clue what that object is. But also because frankly I don't trust any of you with the key. Or the object you're trying to get."

Utau rushed off to get the box, Amu never took her eyes off of Tsukasa. Finding the key and the box in one day, something was off. Something big would happen soon.

**Me: Sorry it was later in the day when I posted it. **

**Ikuto: Just post it if you're so worried. **

**Shadow: She's sorry guys. **

**Print: Yes, yes pyu. **

**Me: I'll try to be earlier next week. Sorry for the shortness as well. **

**Special Thanks to those who followed/favorited: JungleChicca, autumnkitten25, Jaystarglider, xela521, and hanami. yuki. Thanks to the readers as well!**

**Shadow: She's off to draw fanart. **

**Me: Farewell!**

**Print: See you guys next Friday.**


End file.
